


Nick realizes he now has a boyfriend and a girlfriend. (This is very good news to him.)

by grimmswan



Series: Two Biests and a Grimm [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: The three have a conversation about what they want out of this thing. Sean proves he can be commanding in and out of work.





	

“Burkhardt, can I see you in my office.”  
Wu walks by whistle the tune from every western showdown.  
“What did you do without me, that got you on the captain’s radar?” Hank asks.  
Nick just shrugs, although a part of him thinks he knows what this could be about.  
He had gotten a call to a dead body really early that morning. Forcing him to leave the two very sexy, very naked wesen in bed. Without any talk about what had went on the previous night.  
Nick could admit it had been the best night of his life. He had always found the captain to be extremely sexy. And Adalind had been a special surprise. So cute and pretty. To have gotten to have both of them was like a miracle. Even if the captain was calling him in to say last night could not be repeated, Nick would still count himself blessed to have experienced something so amazing.  
When he entered, Nick noticed the blinds were closed.  
“Lock the door, please. I don’t want anyone walking in on our conversation.”  
Nick did as his captain ordered. “Sir, is everything ok?”   
Instead of answering, Renard got up from his desk and with shocking speed, pulled the younger man into his arms and took control of his mouth.  
Nick melted into the kiss, surrendering completely to the larger man’s dominance. Sean gave a little nip to his lower lip, then soothed it away with a stroke of his tongue. The next kiss was much slower, softer, less demanding.  
“Adalind told me to give you a kiss for her the next time I saw you.”  
Nick lowered his head to hide the blush, but Sean tilted his head back up. He traced his fingertips over Nick’s face and jawline. Staring at the younger man with unguarded affection.   
“Last night was amazing.” Sean’s hand travelled lower and cupped Nick’s butt cheek. “Adalind thought so too. We discussed it after you left and thought if you wanted to, we could continue with the arrangement. Though, I will insist that we always use my place. As I doubt either of you have beds that would fit someone of my size.”  
Sean squeezed his ass and pressed their bodies closer. Nick could feel the taller man’s erection, pressed against him.   
“And I think we need a very large bed for all the things Adalind and I want to do to you.”  
Nick agreed fully. A nice large bed for the three of them to roll around in.  
“Come to my place at eight tonight. Make sure to have an overnight bag. You, Adalind and I will discuss exactly what we expect from this arrangement.”  
The case Nick had been called onto that morning had been easily wrapped up. The captain knew that. Which was how he knew Nick would be free tonight.  
Sean reluctantly allowed Nick to slip away from his arms. “I’ll see you tonight, then?”   
For some reason, that Nick did not understand, Renard seemed unsure if he would really show up. So he nodded that he would come, be for composing himself, unlocking the door and returning to his desk.  
“What did the captain want to talk to you about?” Hank asked once he was seated.  
“He was making sure I was handling my aunt’s death ok.”  
Nick figured it wasn’t a complete lie. With what Sean and Adalind were planning for him, it was guaranteed to make him feel better.   
His partner seemed to accept his answer, because he gave an empathetic smile then continued with his paperwork.   
It wasn’t that Nick felt ashamed, he just thought it was way too early to be telling anyone. There obviously needed to be a discussion of what the three expected of each other.   
For all he knew, the other two wanted to keep things strictly causal. But a large part of him hoped that last night was the beginning of something special.   
When Nick arrived, he was greeted at the door by the pretty blonde. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him energetically. Adalind then took him by the hand and led him to the couch. First pushing him down, she straddled his lap and locked her lips to his again.  
“I thought we were going to talk first.” Sean said with a grin as he sat.  
Adalind stops kissing Nick, but never turns her head from him. “Been thinking about his lips all day. Needed to have a taste.”  
Nick groaned as Adalind ground herself down on his groin and Sean ran his fingers through his hair, gripped tight and yanked Nick’s head back, bearing the neck for the older man’s mouth.  
“He is delicious.” Sean ran his tongue over the sensitive column, while Adalind returned to the lips.  
The two biests took their time feasting on the grimm.   
When they finally pulled away, all three felt slightly dazed, and there was silence for a moment for everyone to focus enough to talk.  
Adalind slipped off of Nick’s lap. As much as she wanted to continue kissing him, they really did need to talk about what was expected.  
Sean started.  
“Nick, last night I told you I do full background checks on all my detectives. When I found out that your parents were killed in a car accident when you were twelve years old, something told me to look at the full details of that event. What I found out was, the police there discovered that individuals with a long criminal history were involved, both driver and passenger had their heads removed. It had been no accident. Removing heads of grimms is a common reaper move.   
Then I discovered you moved around alot as a teenager with your aunt. And there seemed to be no logical explanation for that.   
Your track record speaks for itself on how perceptive you are. And there are a large number of individuals who have told me about your talent for reading people. You current partner often has you perform your unique trick all the time. The one where he points out a random person and you’re able to describe their personality and facets of their life just by looking at them. You, yourself have said you can’t just check someone out. You automatically have to read details about a person. You can’t see the superficial, you always see their essence.  
That is how I knew you must have the grimm. It may have been dormant, but it was still there, waiting for the right time to emerge.  
When I found out these things about you, I knew you would be extraordinary. When I saw that you also carried the biggest and most generous heart, I wanted to protect you. With you being a grimm, you will have lots of enemies. There will be those who will try to kill you simply for the reason that you exist. Others may feel the need to avenge their ancestors for something that one of yours did. You have been thrown into a dangerous and complicated world without proper training or education. And I have been torn. I know that you need guidance. But I don’t want to influence your decisions. I have tried to protect you as much as I can. Though, admittedly, all I really want to do more often than not is hide you away where no one will ever get to you.”  
“That’s why you haven’t said anything before this.” Adalind stated in understanding. “You weren’t sure how to help him without your emotions getting in the way.”  
“Yes. How can I teach someone these dangers, when all I really want to do is keep them as far away from him as possible.”  
Sean looks at Nick, “I know it’s in your blood to be a great warrior, but when I look at you all I see is a man full of warmth, beauty and innocence. And I ache for not knowing what to do.”  
Nick is so overwhelmed with everything his captain has just confessed to him that he cannot speak. He really is not sure what he could or should say. But he knows that he want’s the older man to continue to be in his life. He wants more. More of whatever it is that Renard is offering.  
Adalind pressed her body against him, and slid her hand over his chest and abdomen. She placed gentle kisses on his neck and cheek. It was comforting. So much so that it enabled Nick to compose himself enough to say something.   
“Whatever is happening, and whatever will happen, I believe we can figure it out together. I want to try to figure it out together.”  
Sean smiled and nodded his agreement. It was a relief that Nick was willing to try. And with Adalind, the three of them should be able to find a balance.   
The blonde stroked her fingers over the younger man’s jaw, her lips brushed along his as she whispered, “You don’t have to worry. Sean will protect you. I will comfort you. You will never be alone.”  
Nick whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around Adalind. He took control, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss. He pulled her back onto his lap and slipped his tongue between her lips, as he explored her mouth, their tongues intertwined. Nick found an area on the underside that was a different texture than the rest. When he stroked it once, she moaned and trembled. He repeated the movement, until she was screaming into his mouth and shaking uncontrollably.  
“All hexenbiest have a horseshoe shaped mark on the underside of their tongue. Most don’t know that it happens to be an erogenous zone. One of the many perks to having a hexenbiest lover.” Sean explained, his lips brushing Nick’s ear.  
He strokes Adalind’s hair. “I think Nick liked you promising him that he wouldn’t be alone anymore.”  
“I think it should be obvious. He has two lovers now. The only way he would be alone is if he wanted to be.” Adalind panted. Still out of breathe from the orgasm.  
Nick’s grip on her hips tightened. “So, this is something you both want. Something long term.”  
“That’s why we asked you here, Nick.” Sean said. “We both realized we not only wanted to continue, but also to make it clear. We don’t want to share you with anyone but eachother.”  
“And I don’t want anyone but you and Sean.” Adalind said, cupping Nick’s cheek and gently placed kisses along his face.”  
“What about you?” Grey eyes turned to the older man. “Would you really be happy with just us?”  
Sean Renard was the sexiest and most beautiful man Nick had ever seen. Certainly he could have his choice of lovers.  
Sean shot forward and took Nick’s lips in a dominating kiss. Tongues intertwined, and the half zauberbiest was delighted when the young grimm slid underneath, finding that horseshoe mark.  
Sean withdrew slightly, “I have wanted you for a long time. Now that I’ve finally had a taste, how could I want anything else?”  
They stopped talking after that. And really, no words were needed. Nick was right there, all so willing to give his two biest lovers anything they wanted.  
No one wanted to stop touching long enough to head to the bedroom. Adalind was far too busy peeling off Nick’s shirt. He could feel her hands and lips all over his chest, but couldn’t see, as his mouth was occupied by Sean. A large hand moved up along his thigh, slipping in where he and Adalind were grinding against one another.  
“God Adalind, you’re so wet. You’re soaking through your pants.” Sean groaned into Nick’s mouth.   
The younger man felt the blonde press harder on his groin, Sean having pushed her forward, as he rubbed over her clothed center.   
Nick moaned, “Let me have a taste, please.”   
Renard pulled Adalind off of Nick, then slid off her pants and underwear in one motion.  
The blonde easily allowed herself to be manhandled, knowing she was about to be rewarded with the grimms head between her legs. Once her pussy was laid bare, Nick dove in. Licking and sucking at her center like a man starving. Sean finished removing the rest of her clothes, so she was completely naked. He then removed his own clothes, and brought the blonde’s head to his throbbing cock. She sucked with the same fervor Nick was applying to her. Each whimper and moan the younger man was eliciting from her, aided in pleasuring the half zauberbiest.   
When he heard and felt Adalind scream over his length, Sean pulled her away from Nick. He bent her over the couch in front of him.  
“Take off your pants and watch.” He ordered.  
Grey eyes did just that, darkening as the larger man pounded into the blonde’s soaking pussy.  
“Why don’t you slide a condom on while you wait for her.” Was the next command. “But don’t you dare touch yourself for longer than you have to. Save that for her.”  
As he obeyed, Nick and Adalind’s eyes met. He watched as her tongue slid over her lips and her breathing became more shallow. She cried out again. Nick reached out and kissed her tenderly. Sean pulled out of her then moved her back onto the couch, this time on top of Nick.  
“You can have her pussy, now. She got my cock nice and wet for your ass.”  
Nick quickly rolled Adalind beneath him and thrust into her dripping heat, eagerly anticipating the feeling of fucking and being fucked, again.  
The smaller man felt a large hand spread his cheeks, then a thumb grazing over his pucker. He easily relaxed and opened for the appendage. Nick gasped as he felt himself being stretched. His whole body trembled as something large, hard, and thick penetrated him. Sliding in easily thanks to being covered in Adalind’s sweet juices.   
Three moved as one. Each understanding the same rhythm. No one could be silent and all expressed how good it all felt.  
Nick and Adalind mouths met and their tongues entwined. Sean bit a mark into Nick’s neck and inhaled his sweet musky scent. Then Nick and Sean kissed deeply while Adalind left her own mark on the grey eyed man’s neck.  
Nick belonged to the beists. He would know that every time he looked in the mirror. And all other wesen would know not to touch this grimm. He was spoken for by two powerful beings.  
And as three voices cried out as one in ecstasy, three souls were bound as one.


End file.
